merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morgana Pendragon
Alive? does morgana accually die in this movie or does her half sister save her? 19:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No she's ain't dead. Her half sister did save her. Guessing because the character is coming back. Morgana's mother When was Morgana's mother's name mentioned? I don't remember it ever being given in the series. Anonymius1 00:24, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Morgana's mother was named to be Gorlois' wife Vivian in Series 3, Episode 5, The Crystal Cave. She was mentioned when Uther was explaining to Gaius that he was Morgana's father, though was not directly referred to as Morgana's mother. Languoreth 19:28, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, he said "Her mother, Vivian.", so she was referred to as Morgana's mother. 11:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) biographical information needs an edit Morgana's Speices is listed as 'Witch'. when you click on 'witch' it gives you a list of people that include Morguase's speices is 'human' where other witches such as Freya and Nimueh are listed as 'Race:Human' The Biographical Information section should be uniform. And if you wanted to draw attention to 'witch' in the Biographical Information section it should be something like - 'Species: Human', 'Race:Witch' Why is Morgana Pendragon picture faint? Why is Morgana picture faint? WHY IS THE PICTURE OF MORGANA FAINT? WHY IS THE PICTURE OF MORGANA PENPRAGON FAINT? IT CANNOT BE SEEN CLEARLY. I HAVE CHECKED THE PICTURES OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS ON THE MERLIN WIKI AND THEY ARE NOT LIKE THAT, ONLY MORGANA'S PICTURE. WHY? WHY MERLIN WIKI PLEASE DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE MORGANA'S PICTURE CANNOT BE SEEN CLEARLY. Question I had a question about Merlin and Morgana I was recently reading there main pages in the relationship section for both of them it states that they shared a kiss once. What episode did that happen in out of curiousity. Also I was wondering did it occur in a full episode that aired or was in a deleted scene that would be mainly feature on the DVDs. If any one knows the answer I would be very thankful. From Rod12 I found out the answer to the question I asked about Merlin and Morgana. The answer is the a kiss scene between them never happened some editor wrote it into there relationship section of there main pages as a form of fan fiction. From Rod12 why is it written that Morgana Pendragon WAS? Is she dead yet? Who keeps messing with this page? It keeps getting changed backScarletSorcerer9 21:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Star95 keeps vandalising and reverting to error-ridden versions by the looks of it. - Captain Cai 22:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) how childish of this person Indeed. If anyone sees an edit made by them it's probably vandalism and should be undone ASAP. - Captain Cai 09:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Picture SOMEONE HAS CHANGED THE DISPLAY PICTUR TO MORGANA AGAIN. I BEG EVERYONE TO LEAVE IT AS A PROFFESSIONAL PHOTO. THESE STUPID PHOTOS THAT HAVE BEEN PrtScned ON YOUR COMPUTER IS NOT APPROPRIATE. AND TO TOP IT OF YOU CANNOT CHANGE IT, AND THE HISTORY WON'T HELP. PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU TO NOT CHANGE THE DISPLAY PICTURE AGAIN!!!!! Gwaine-looks-like-cenred 22:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism The section on Morgana's personality was changed again : Yes, this is an irritating issue. If you see in the edit history that a large change has been made like the one that took the page from 81,344 bytes to 74,312 bytes (07:27, December 25, 2011 by 78.21.101.213) this could well indicate vandalism so please do check what's been changed and revert it if you see it's not an improvement to the page. I keep an eye on this page but sometimes quite a long time passes before I catch the vandalism which means that when I do revert it, positive changes which have been made between the vandalism and my revert are lost. - Captain Cai 18:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Please Merlin wiki you should correct this. She is Alive and not dead. You should write on her profile Morgana Pendragon IS and not WAS. You should correct this immediately as she is Alive. Please Merlin wiki stop posting any false information on this site. If you haven't noticed all articles are written in past tense. It doesn't mean the character is dead. Marcheto 19:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Links It's really unnecessary to hyperlink to other characters/object pages every time the name occurs in the article. The first instance should be linked, obviously, but there's just no need for it three times in the same sentence. - Captain Cai 15:16, February 14, 2012 (UTC)